Pourchasser
by Les-Fictions-De-Niils
Summary: Pourchasser c'est ce qu'elle était. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant les fables étaient tombées dans le monde réel, ils avaient caché leurs véritables apparences, ils ont appris à vivre avec eux. Mais lui il la cherchait encore. Le Loup cherchait encore le Chaperon. Ils ne se reconnaissent pas, il la chasse et elle le fuit. /En pause pour durée indéterminée/


_**Prologue**_

 _Dans la grande ville de Tokyo, des âmes se réveiller pour commencer leurs journées. Elle aussi se réveiller aujourd'hui avec la peur au ventre et cela maintenant depuis 8 ans. Elle avait peur qu'il la retrouve. Elle s'appelle Cheisu, certaines fables qui la reconnaissent l'appelle rouge. Pourquoi ? Car elle est le Chaperon rouge. Depuis 8 ans, les fables se sont faites expulser de leurs comptes, les animaux des fables ont pus prendre apparence humaines et les humains de base n'ont fait qu'être légerment modifier. Même s'ils ne sont plus dans leur monde, ils se souviennent qui ils sont._

 _Dans un petit appartement des nombreux de Tokyo Cheisu ce réveille, elle s'étire longuement dans son lit ronchonant cherchant la cose de son réveille soudain. Elle découvrait vite que c'étais ce qu'on appelle dans le monde normal un portable, c'étais son amie Nami qui lui demander de la rejoindre en ville. Elle soupire se délectant des derniers moments dans son lit et se leva. Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un débardeur noir et d'un jean. Elle enfila rapidement un gilet rouge et des baskets de la même couleur, puis se coiffa à vitesse grand V ses cheveux blond en couètte. Et sortit finalement dans la rue._

 _Cheisu marché en direction du point de rendez-vous que son ami Nami lui avait fixée, elle étais une des rares à connaître le fait qu'elle étais une fable, Nami elle étais Belle, dans la célèbre fable Belle et la Bête, Par pur déduction elle avait vite rejoind les morceaux en se disant que le petit ami de Belle, ou plutôt Nami, étais la Bête. Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant qu'elle était arrivée devant le petit restaurant que lui avait conseiller son amie plus tôt. Elle rentra et regarda de gauche à droite à la recherche de la furry rousse. Elle la remarqua au fond de la salle en lui fessant des grands gestes de la main droite. Cheisu s'approcha d'elle et s'assoit._

 _"-Bonjour Cheisu! Lui lança son amie apparemment heureuse de la voir._

 _-Bonjour Nami comment vas-tu ? Répondit Cheisu avec une voix monothone._

 _-Parfait et toi ? Continua Nami ne relevant pas le ton de son amie_

 _-Comme toujours. Soupira cette dernière_

 _Nami marmonna déçu que l'humeur de Cheisu soit toujours comme ça, mais elle se reprit vite et parla donc du sujet important. Le ce pourquoi elle avait levé notre cher Cheisu qui pour le coup ressemblé plus à la belle au bois dormant..._

 _-Très bien, tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir Cheisu?! Demanda Nami toute heureuse._

 _-Pas du tout dit Cheisu en laissant tombé sa tête sur la table éparpillant des mèches blonde par tous sur la table._

 _-Le Festival des Fables a étais annoncé, c'est Dimanche prochain! Dit Nami toujours joyeuse à l'idée d'aller au Festival._

 _-Hein ?! Comment ça s'est déjà Le Festival ?! S'écrit Cheisu en relevant subitement sa tête complétement paniquée._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il y aura beaucoup de monde cette fois ! Dit Nami pour rassurer note pauvre Chaperon_

 _Pourquoi Cheisu avait peur ? C'est simple le Festival des fables est une grande soirée organisée pour rassemblé les fables. Humains et fables se mélange se déguisant en fables. Les vraies fables devaient obligatoirement se déguiser celons leurs rôles, au grand regret du Chaperon, cela veut dire que le Loup sera là. Cheisu recherche elle le Bûcheron, car il la déjà protéger du loup dans leur monde. Heureusement, ce festival ne se déroule que tous les 2 ans ! Mais l'année dernière Cheisu avait eut très peur, ils n'étaient que 4 à être déguisés en Chaperon dont elle. Elle s'était sentie observée pendant tout le Festival et cette fois, elle a peur très peur qu'il la trouve. Il la traque depuis longtemps et elle ne sait pourquoi il n'a toujours pas abandonné..._


End file.
